Deluxe Storm
'''Deluxe Storm '''is an fighting game that is created by Lunatic Productions and the NetherRealm Studios. Gameplay Deluxe Storm plays the explain to have the greatest gameplay elements to Tekken and Injustice. Story The Deluxe Storm, was the ancient artifact for purge all around the universes, that gaved the powerfull strength in the Collondros. Until April 2018 came and a certain adventurer, a french travel named Valérie Voltaire decided that this peace needed a shake up. So, with the help of Cosette Bolloré, she makes a coup d’etat where she becomes the president of the country and helds a tournament for taken the Deluxe Storm for all eternities and maked a greatest. Characters Playable * Annika Simons: A peppy and joyful girl who wants to tell everyone that anime is the best thing ever and she also the catgirl. Poster Girl of the Deluxe Storm series. * Beatrycze Bosko: A soft and simple minded girl that gets confused easily. She never had the time for shine like she wanted during her channel but she seems to not care. * Cedric Salieri: A man living like if life was a classic movie and that has an extensive knownlege in old movies. * Fabrizio Feltrinelli: A man that appears calm and reserved but that deep down is a surprise, even to himself. * Gérard Ray: A quiet otaku-ish teen with an edgy phase that doesn’t want to go away. * Jessi Sánchez: A girl that tried her very best in her channel run but failed miserably that she ended to be forgotten by all but from her boyfriend Silvester. * Mishalla Talcott: A secretive blind investigator that uses aura manipulation powers in their job. * Pila Hapstasha: A Esports caster with a moody personality that switches too fast. * Rethabile Bokamoso: brash and bitchy girl with the love of anything extreme. * Sebastian Swift: A passionate and serious vigilante that works only by night, when everyone sleeps. * Song Seo-Yeon: A rising K-Pop star that wished since her childhood to become a famous singer. * Sun Guanyu: A girl that passes her time watching Asian TV series and fangirling over actors. * Svetlana Sokolov: A clumsy, meek Sci-Fi geek with an heart of gold and a physic link with Terentiy. * Terentiy Sokolov: A nerdy boy with a total lack of social skills and that has a physic link with Svetlana. Bosses * Cosette Bolloré (Sub-Boss): A sly and seductive woman that wants the very best for her and her partner in crime Valérie. * Valérie Voltaire (Final Boss): A traveller bored from the peace of Collondros and that decided to throw a coup d’etat to the state, taking the place of the president. DLCs * Anton Spellmeyer: An easy to anger man that hates everyone and everything but the colour red, triangles and action series. * Honoré Bolloré: A gentle boy that likes videogames like Gérard but failed so many times to befriend him. * Jocelyn Ray: A quiet otaku-ish teen with an edgy phase that doesn’t want to go away. * Maeva Ray: The mom friend DJ that keeps trying to show that she was useful in her run as a active channel. * Nathanaël Tolk: A NEET that really loves anything Japanese but that deep down is a resourceful boy. * Penelope Vernon: A simple girl that loves musicals and musical movies and that knows every song from them. * Shizue Hirai: The former president of Collondros before Valérie stole her place. A calm woman with a gentle demenator. * Silverster Sachs: An huge european series loving dork that is quite the hopeless romantic. * Soraya Nieves: A spunky woman that enjoys watching old movies and dressing in cool outfits. * Tobias Neumann: A calm and collected man that loves watching crime series and reading mystery books. * Trinity Turner: A librarian that loves old movies, Disney classics and idolizes Belle from Beauty and the Beast. * Ulysses Neville: A villainous man with an huge crush for Valérie. He is her first supporter, outside of Cosette. Stages There are 16 stages available. * Music of the Night - The nightclub where Madison worked as DJ, full of neonlights and that looks very stylish. * Lovely Concert - A K-Pop concert stage. * Shall we Tango? - A square surronded by colourful houses. Based on La Boca of Buenos Aires, Argentina. * Vieille Ville - An old Victorian house that at first look seems abandoned. * It is this straight from an Anime? - A stage based on Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan. * One fantasy Shrine - A stage based on the world of Gensyoko from Touhou, specifically the Harukei Shrine. * Retrospectively merry-go-round - A stage in a amuseament park, the characters fight in front of a merry-go-round. * It's a TV Station!!! - Exactly what is says on the tin, a TV Station of an unknown channel, the characters fight in the main control room. * Arcadia - A steampunk-looking floating city, The characters fight in the main street. Based on Columbia from Bioshock Infinite. * Gate of Freedom - A stage with an huge gate on the background. Based on the Branderburg Gate in Berlin, Germany. * Classical Beauty - A stage with an huge classical monument in the background, probably an old theatre. Based on the Coliseum in Rome, Italy and other Roman monuments. * High School Love - A classroom. Really. * Church of the lost ones - A baroque Church. * Forest of magic - An enchanted forest. * Heavenly Heaven - Literally, the heaven. * Presediental Hall – The presidential hall where Shizue before and Valérie now works as president. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games